


Snapshots

by Salt_Sauce_Paans, the_artistic_fanatic



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_Sauce_Paans/pseuds/Salt_Sauce_Paans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_artistic_fanatic/pseuds/the_artistic_fanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot shows a small moment in time. These one shots will show small moments in the lives of Magnus and Alec. All of their firsts, their angsty moments, their happy moments. Read, leave kudos, and comments. But mostly read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Since Shadowhunters ended I have had MALEC stuck in my head so I decided to write this! Read, leave kudos, and enjoy. But mostly read. UPDATE: this story is now part of a series of MALEC oneshots called "Snapshots" it will be a collaboration between myself and my friend (she doesn't have an account here yet, but as soon as she does I'll be sure to include her pen name). So make sure that you're subscribed so you can see all of the new updates, we have a lot planned for this fic!

   “Alec… Alexander… Darling. Come on, Magpie, time to wake up and greet the day.” The warlock was propped up on his elbow looking down at his beautiful, exhausted Shadowhunter.

  
   He’d been trying for almost an hour to wake Alexander; but given that he’d been up all night on a mission, the most he’d been able to get out of him was a few sleepy grunts. However, Magnus was nothing if not persistent.

  
   “Come on my beautiful, Sweet Pea.” He called quietly, this time hovering over his ear. “Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey, Pookie.” Finally, Alec’s eyes opened and he gave Magnus his most annoyed, if not slightly sleepy, glare.

  
   “Did you just call me Magpie? And Pookie?” Magnus smiled and ran a hand through Alec’s messy bed head.

  
   “Yes, I’m just trying a few nicknames out. Seeing if any of them fit.” Alec raised an eyebrow and leaned into the warlock’s touch. “I’m leaning toward Magpie, but Pookie is also pretty good.” Magnus continued, smiling down at his boyfriend.

  
   “If you want me to respond, then don’t call me either.” Magnus laughed and lay back down on the bed, pulling Alec against him.

  
   “Okay, fine.” He was quiet for several minutes while he thought. Alec sighed and started falling asleep again.

  
   “OH I’ve got it! The Great as in- “Magnus said excitedly, Alec laughed and interrupted the warlock before he could finish. “Alexander the Great?”

  
   Magnus nodded and winked. “Because you are pretty great to me. And you’re also pretty great in bed, plus your name is Alexander, so it fits nicely.” Alec felt his face heat up and knew it was probably turning fifty different shades of red.

  
   “Definitely not that one…” He muttered, hiding his face in his pillow. The warlock grinned mischievously and nuzzled the side of Alec’s head, nibbling gently on his earlobe while he was close to it.

  
   Alec groaned in response to Magnus’ ministrations. “What’s wrong, Alexander? Are you embarrassed? Because being good in bed is never something you should be embarrassed about.”

  
   Magnus smirked and abandoned his earlobe to suck at his neck, making sure to leave a mark behind. Alec moaned louder and rolled over so Magnus could see his beautiful face again.

  
   “Shut up and kiss me.” Alec breathed out, wrapping his arms around the warlock’s tanned neck.

  
   “So demanding, Sweet Pea.” Alec sighed and before he could come up with a snarky reply, his mouth was suddenly engaged in something much more fun.


	2. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec's first night spent together, it's complete and utter shmoopy fluff, as that is my favorite when it comes to this ship. Features shy and awkward Alec, and a very patient Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be a series of firsts in the early stages of Malec's relationship. Expect lots of awkward Alec!

            Alec stood outside Magnus’ apartment, fiddling with the holes on the sleeves of his tattered black sweater. He bounced nervously from foot to foot chewing on his lower lip, and staring at the door as though it were a Behemoth demon ready to strike. He took a deep breath, ran a hand through his shaggy black hair, and finally knocked. Magnus pulled the door open and smiled at the Shadowhunter.

            “Hello, Alexander.” Magnus said, moving out of the way so Alec could come in, he closed the door with a wave of his hand. The Shadowhunter smiled back at him and followed him into the moderately sized apartment.

            “How are you this evening, my dear?” The warlock asked, making Alec blush at the use of the pet name.

            “I’m… Uh… Good, thanks.” He replied, looking everywhere except at Magnus. Smile still in place, the glittery warlock stepped closer to the boy and gently placed his hands on both of his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. Alec tensed up at first then slowly relaxed into him.

            “Relax, Alexander. Everything’s okay.” He whispered the words soothingly into the other’s ear, then pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

            “So, what are we doing tonight?” Alec asked, after he pulled away from the hug.

            “Eating dinner, and the rest is up to you.” Magnus winked at him, tangled their fingers together, and pulled him into the kitchen where he pushed him onto a bar stool.

            “Wine?” Magnus asked, then placed a glass into his hand without waiting for a response. Alec took a small sip and put the glass down on the counter next to him.

He watched Magnus intently while he bustled around his kitchen tossing spices and herbs into a pan of sizzling stew on the stove. Alec rested his chin on his hand, admiring the way Magnus’ shoulders moved under the bright blue of his silk shirt.

            He suddenly had the urge to wrap his arms around those lean shoulders. Alec sighed deeply and mustered up all of his courage, then stood up and walked the short distance to the warlock. He stood awkwardly behind Magnus, chewing on his bottom lip while he tried to decide what to do next.

            Magnus smirked to himself and intentionally kept his back turned. Allowing Alec to have as much time as he needed to make his next move, as  he was more than willing to wait for him. Magnus smiled when he felt Alec’s arms come up to wrap around his waist, hugging him from behind. The warlock leaned back into the embrace, lacing the fingers of the hand that wasn’t stirring dinner with one of Alec’s.

            “Is this…Okay?” Alec asked quietly, his confidence and bravery leaving him just as quickly as it had come.  

            “Of course. In fact, it’s perfect.” Came the quiet reply. Magnus was almost positive he felt Alec smile against his shoulder.

            “Alexander, as much fun as this has been, dinner is finished and I’m not sure if we’ll be able to eat like this.” Alec laughed and pulled away but not before the warlock pulled him into a deep kiss. When they broke apart they were grinning like idiots.

            After dinner, the pair found themselves on Magnus’ couch spooned up against each other. Alec was pressed closely into the warlock’s chest, with Magnus’ arms wrapped tightly around him. He sighed contently and closed his eyes.

            “Alec?” Magnus muttered, carefully pushing some dark hair from the shadowhunter’s face.

            “Yeah?” He replied, leaning his head against the other’s hand.

            “What would you say to sleeping here tonight, with me?” The warlock buried his face in Alec’s hair, inhaling the scent of his Shadowhunter.

            “Yes.” Alec replied without giving it any thought, it wasn’t something he needed to think about he just knew. Magnus smiled and kissed the back of Alec’s neck.

            “Good.” Magnus pulled him closer, content to stay right where they were for the rest of the night.


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus enjoy a leisurely walk after dinner and share their first kiss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I promise we haven't forgotten about this fic, life has just been really super busy for us lately. But we're back and we have a lot in store for "Snapshots". I'm hoping for updates at least every other week, but we shall see. Also, this is The_Artistic_Fanatics first piece of Ao3 so send her lots of love! This one was edited by me, Salt_Sauce_Paans. Thank you so much for reading and sending us Kudos, we both appreciate it very, very much! Hope you enjoy the newst insallment of "Snapshots"!

Magnus sighed contently as he leisurely walked down the crowded streets of New York. His fingers  laced gently through Alec's, who was smiling slightly as they made their way home. Neither one of them was in a hurry to get back both content to enjoy the quiet normalcy of the evening. No emergency calls from the Institute, no clients calling to bother the warlock. Just the two of them blissfully alone. It hadn't been long since they started dating, but Magnus was grateful for every second spent with Alec. The shadowhunter made him feel refreshed, new- _alive_.  

"Alexander, darling," Magnus said quietly. 

"Hmm?"  

"Thank you." 

"What for?" Alec glanced at Magnus, confusion written on his face.  

"Oh, you just make me feel wonderfully content is all. And I am grateful for it- for you every day." 

Magnus brought his right hand up to Alec's cheek, gently caressing it. He could feel Alec's face heat up a bit, and he smiled.  Alec closed the gap between them with an innocent kiss, a small brush of lips. Magnus sighed again and wrapped his arms around the shadowhunter's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Alec closed his eyes and wrapped his own arms around the warlock's shoulders, forgetting briefly that they were now all but making out in the middle of a sidewalk in front of strangers. 

When the thought did enter his brain he immediately pulled away and blushed a deep scarlet, he looked everywhere but at the warlock.  

"We- uh- we should get back to.. The apartment." He muttered, nibbling his bottom lip nervously.  

Magnus laughed and linked their fingers together again. "Indeed we should."  

When they arrived at the apartment, the shadowhunter was still blushing and avoiding Magnus' honey eyed gaze. The warlock however was grinning. This had been Alec's first kiss, and in the middle of a  sidewalk of complete strangers. He stepped closer to Alec and put his index finger under his chin, lifting it gently so they were looking at each other. 

"Darling, it's all right. I guarantee none of those people care that we were kissing in the street. They live in New York, they've definitely seen worse."  

Alexander nodded and wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck, he looked into his eyes and tried to decide what he wanted to do next. The warlock, grin still in place, made the decision for him and kissed him deeply.  


	4. First I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little different than the last few chapters, it's a bit more introspective but I still think it's a pretty cute retelling of their first I love you exchange! Leave Kudos, read, and enjoy. But mostly read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! I feel pretty proud of myself. So far, this one has been my favorite one to write. Introspection is my favorite thing to write, especially when it's from the perspective of one of my favorite characters. I really hope you all like reading this one as much as I liked writing it! Happy reading, everyone!

Alec wasn't the type of person that thought about what his first time would be like. He didn't stay up at night thinking about his soulmate- he wasn't even sure whether or not he believed in soulmates. He didn't have his whole life planned around meeting "the one", and then living happily ever after. But when he met Magnus Bane the part of himself that wasn't sure about soulmates and happily ever afters came to life. 

  


 It was like Magnus lit a fire in his soul and suddenly everything made sense. This man in all his glittering glory was the one he was meant to be with, to be his first everything. And even thought he had no idea what he was doing almost all the time, it didn’t matter because Magnus wasn't going anywhere. This powerful, fabulous warlock was his forever. That thought alone made him smile. 

  


"Alexander?"  

  


"Alexander, darling? I know I'm beautiful but you've been staring at me for almost ten minutes in complete silence. Honestly it's getting a little creepy."  

  


The shadowhunter in question leaned across the couch they were lounging on and pulled the warlock into a deep kiss. He ran the tip of his tongue across Magnus' lower lip and was rewarded with a low, pleased moan and entrance into his mouth. One of his hand's tangled in the warlock's hair and pulled him even closer; until there was no space between them, and their bodies were pressed as close together as the limited space on the couch would allow. Eventually the need for air was too great to ignore and they pulled back, out of breath but smiling giddily at each other.

         

"Not that, that wasn't fun or anything, but what was that for?" Magnus asked, once they had both recovered enough to speak. Alec shrugged, a rosy blush taking over his cheeks. 

  


"I just really love you. That's all." Alec wasn't sure where he got the bravery to say that. But once he did, and Magnus' face lit up as though Alec had just delivered him the world on a platter, he was very happy that he had. 

  


Magnus reached out and pulled the shadowhunter close to him, hugging him tightly to his chest. "I just really love you too, my Alexander." 


	5. Chapter 5- Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long week of missions and customers, Alexander and Magnus finally get some time together.

It had been a long and exhausting week of missions and irritating customers for Alec and Magnus. They were both looking forward to a nice relaxing weekend spent doing nothing but watching T.V and being lazy couch potatoes.

“Pumpkin, I’m hungry, let’s get something to eat.” Magnus said quietly to the Shadowhunter resting peacefully on his chest. 

“No, too comfortable, can’t move.” Alec grumbled incoherently and snuggled closer to the warlock. The Shadowhunter buried his head in Magnus’ neck and sighed contently.

“Whatever you see, Pumpkin.” The warlock replied, wrapping his arms around Alec’s muscular shoulders, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Magnus, why are all of your nicknames related to food?” 

“I’m not sure what you mean, Sweet Pea.” Magnus replied, feigning innocence. 

“Like that, you just called me Pumpkin and Sweet Pea. All your nicknames are related to food.”

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec closer. “Well I guess it’s because food is delicious and you are delicious too, Sweet Tart.” Alec lifted his head up and raised an eyebrow at him.

“That’s really creepy, Magnus. It makes you sound like a cannibal.”

The warlock laughed, “I’m only a cannibal when it comes to you, dear heart.” Alec sighed and rolled his eyes, then leaned forward to pull the warlock into a kiss. When they broke apart, he stared into his beautiful cat eyes. 

“I guess as long as I’m the only one you’re having for dessert it’s less creepy.” Magnus grinned and wrapped his arms around the Shadowhunter, pulling him close he kissed him deeply.

“I’ll have your kisses for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert, Sugar Plum.” Alexander rolled his eyes again and lay down on the bed, pulling Magnus down with him.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Alec mumbled with a grin, wrapping his arms around the warlock.

“Yes, sir.” Magnus smirked and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Alec sighed into the kiss, smiling against the warlock’s mouth. 

When the kiss broke, they grinned at each other, and rested their foreheads together. Alec sighed contently, “I love you.”   
Magnus smile lit up his whole face, “I love you too, Sweet Tart.” Alec just grinned and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has followed, left kudos, and bookmarked "Snapshots"! It really makes my day when I see how much you guys enjoy our story.
> 
> From here on out, we will be taking requests for "Snapshots" that you guys would like to see. If you have any ideas messgae me, Salt_Sauce_Paans or leave an idea in the comments. When I pick one I will credit the person in the notes at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Enjoy and keep reading! Love you guys!


	6. Twenty-Four Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for appreciating my little fic baby. You're support and enthusiasm for this story makes me incredibly happy! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

It was a rare treat that Alec and Magnus both had a day off. Magnus fully intended on making the most of it. Meaning, for the next twenty-four hours, neither of them was leaving their bed.

The early morning sunlight streamed through the partially open window, and shined directly into the warlock’s eyes. He glared at the window and waved a hand toward the curtains, casting the large room in darkness again. Magnus grinned to himself and rolled over, wrapping his arms around the naked torso of his Shadowhunter he pulled him closer. Alec smiled and gently carded his fingers through Magnus’ hair.

“Good morning, darling.”

“Good morning, Magnus.” Alec pressed a kissed to the side of his neck, smiling softly as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He laughed as Magnus roughly pulled him back down.

“Where do you think you’re going? I told you last night we aren’t leaving this bed for the whole day.” 

“I have to go to the bathroom. I’m you don’t want me to do that here.” He raised his eyebrows and smirked. Magnus sighed and let him go.

“Fine, but come right back, and don’t even think about changing clothes or taking a shower.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it. But I am going to brush my teeth; that’s not up for debate.” Alec leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Magnus’ lips. 

“Fine, but honestly, I don’t mind the morning breath.” Magnus said pulling him in for another quick kiss.

The Shadowhunter rolled his again and pulled away to walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Magnus stretched his arms over his head and closed his eyes, nuzzling his head into his pillow. He grinned when he felt the bed dip and Alec’s muscular arms wrap around him. He pressed a few kisses to the side of his neck, his fresh minty breath ghosting over the side of his face. Magnus opened his eyes and wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders.

“Welcome back, darling.”

Alec sighed contently and kissed his way up Magnus’ neck, stopping just short of his mouth. The warlock smiled, and gently pushed some hair out of the Shadowhunter’s face.

“Why did you stop?” He muttered, staring into Alec’s bright blue eyes; the Shadowhunter shrugged and returned his smile. 

“What’s the rush? We’ve got all day.” Alec replied, pulling Magnus closer until there was no space between them.

Magnus leaned in and slowly pulled Alexander into a kiss. He took his time deepening it, tracing the shape of Alec’s lips with the tip of his tongue. He smirked when the Shadowhunter groaned into his mouth; then pulled away and watched with amusement as Alec chased after his lips.

“Oh but Alexander remember, we have all day; what’s the rush?” Magnus whispered, pressing one more light kiss to Alec’s lips. He groaned again and yanked Magnus into him by the back of his neck. 

“I can’t wait anymore.” Alexander whispered, kissing him deeply he slipped he tongue his tongue into the warlock’s mouth. 

Magnus sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around him, sliding one of his hands up to tangle in Alec’s black hair. Later, the need for oxygen overpowered their need for each other and the pulled away; both of them out of breath but grinning.

“Well that was fun.” Magnus said, snuggling into Alec’s side. He buried his face in the warlock’s hair, and mumbled something unintelligible.

“What was that, Alexander? I don’t think that was English.” Alec lifted his head so he could look into Magnus’ cat eyes.

“I love you.”

Magnus smiled and gently ran the back of his hand along Alec’s cheek bone; remembering when it was so difficult for his Shadowhunter to say those words; and marveling at how easy they slipped out now.

“I love you too, my Alexander.”


	7. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just something cute I came up with about Alec planning a surprise evening for Magnus. I named it "Confidence" as a way to demonstrate how much he grows in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I hope there's people that still actually follow this story! I'm so sorry I've been away so long, things have been crazy but I swear I'm going to be better about keeping up with this fic because I really do still love it. Thank you for every bookmark, review, and for all the love you guys have been giving this fic. It really does mean a lot to me! Happy reading, Salt_Sauce_Paans.

Alec closed the door of the apartment and kicked his boots off by the front door, he made his way into the kitchen and set the groceries on the counter. Tonight he was going to surprise Magnus with a night filled with all of his favorite things. A meal that was actually cooked instead of summoned, a movie, and a bubble bath before they collapsed into their bed and either slept or didn’t. He had everything set up right before Magnus pulled the door open.

“Alexander, what’s that smell? Not that it smells bad, just that I think this is the first time in a long time that dinner has actually been cooked and not summoned. I know you hate it when I do that, but I swear I do actually pay them for it.” He rambled as he left his shoes by the front door and found Alec in the dining room, standing in front of a neatly set table for two.  
“Surprise, Magnus.” He said, smiling at the warlock. Manus smiled back and pulled the shadowhunter into a hug.  
“This is wonderful, Alexander. What are we eating?” He asked, pressing a light kiss to his lips.  
“Your favorite, of course.” He replied, and pulled out a seat for Magnus before sitting down across from him.  
After they finished eating, Magnus leaned back in his chair and grinned. “You really need to cook more often, darling.”  
Alec laughed. “I would if the world wasn’t constantly in danger of ending, that tends to leave less time for cooking.”  
“Less time for cooking means more time for summoning.” Magnus winked, as the plate Alec was holding disappeared along with the rest of their dinner dishes, Alec rolled his eyes. 

“What should we do now that the dishes are done?” Magnus asked, standing up from the table.  
“Well, I actually have the whole evening planned for us.” The shadowhunter replied, smiling at Magnus.  
“Oh really? What’s next then, darling?” Alec smiled and took Magnus’ hand, leading him out of the dining room and into their bedroom where he had a bunch of pillows and Magnus’ favorite blanket.  
“I thought we could watch your favorite movie, and then take a bubble bath with your favorite bath bombs.” Magnus stared at him in awe then smiled and reached out to run the back of his hand down his cheek. “Thank you, darling, this is amazing.”  
“You’re welcome. So what do you want to do first? The shadowhunter asked, leaning into Magnus’ touch and closing his eyes. “Let’s watch that movie, but let’s not actually watch it.” 

The warlock smirked and pulled Alec over to the bed, where he rolled on top of him and pulled him into a deep kiss. Alec kissed him back leisurely for a few minutes then pulled back and looked up at him. “You know to watch a movie we have to actually be watching one, right?"  
Magnus grinned and pushed some hair out of Alec’s face. “Of course, but now that I’m thinking about, maybe we should skip the movie and go straight into what I wanted to do during it.” Alec grinned and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ shoulders.

“That sounds fine to me.” Magnus replied by kissing him again and pulling off his black shirt at the same time. He threw it carelessly over his shoulder and ran his hands down Alec’s sides. The continued leisurely making out until the need for air momentarily overpowered their need for each other.  
“Well this has been a night full of wonderful surprises. Now I remember you saying something about a bubble bath?” Magnus grinned and stretched his arms over his head. 

Alec smirked, “Yeah, we were going to do that after the movie we weren’t going to watch.”  
Magnus snapped his fingers and the sound of running water came from the ensuite bathroom. “Don’t you just love magic?”  
Alec rolled his eyes and lay his head on Magnus’ shoulder. “It does have its advantages, yes. Especially when you aren’t stealing from businesses.” The warlock rolled his own eyes, “How many times do I have to say this? It’s not stealing, I leave them money every time I take something. At least when I remember to leave it, anyway.” Alec laughed and rolled off the bed, pulling Magnus up with him. 

“Come on before the bath overflows.” Magnus laughed and followed behind him, stripping off his clothes so he was completely naked when they got into the bathroom.  
“Wow, you don’t waste any time do you?” Alec asked, pulling off his own clothes then stepping into the large tub, leaning his head back.  
“Of course not.” Magnus replied, stepping in front of him, he leaned back against Alec’s chiseled chest, his head on the shadowhunter’s shoulder.  
The warlock hummed in pleasure and closed his eyes, linking his fingers throuhg Alec’s as he relaxed against him. “This is nice. Let’s just stay in here and never leave, okay.”  
The shadowhunter laughed and kissed the top of Magnus’ head.  
“That would be fine until you use up all you magic keeping the water warm, so then it gets cold, and we both become prunes.” The warlock laughed and nuzzled his shoulder, “party pooper.”


End file.
